A Last Journey South
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Before Lord elrond leaves for the West, he is called to Minas Tirith to attend to the birth of his first grandson. Adventures abound as the elf lord travels through Middle Earth to see Arwen and Estel.
1. Chapter 1

A Last Journey South

_I have not graced these pages for almost a decade! But of course the release of Peter Jackson's film "The Hobbit" was inspiring! I have fulfilled my promise of ten years ago and am about to e-pub my first novel about elves! Set in 1843 Alta California….if you have a moment please visit my web site !_

Elrond looked up from the ledger on the desk before him. "Yes, Erestor?"

"My Lord, one of the mountain eagles has landed on the upper terrace. He has a message from Estel. Or I should say, King Elessar."

Elrond smiled at the elf standing in the doorway. "Excellent. I needed a break from my autumn tallies." He rose and walked around the desk and joined his seneschal. "It has been some time since we have heard from the South."

"Let us hope it is good news."

Elrond nodded as they two went up a flight of stone stairs, whose balustrade was a thick branch of old ivy covered in dark glossy leaves.

Elrond ran a hand through the leather tendrils. He remembered when it had been planted. No, better, he remembered when he had brought it from the Grey Havens, an offshoot of an ancient plant from Beleriand.

When the elves reached the archway leading to the large terrace they stopped.

One of the Wind Lord's kin stood in the center, preening his tail feathers. When he saw the elves, he stopped and bowed his head slightly.

Erestor stepped up to the eagle and bent to detach the message tube tied with soft leather around the bird's left leg. He brought the hollow wooden holder carved with the symbols of the King of Minas Tirith.

The eagle tipped his head and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly: the closest the creature could come to a smile.

Elrond smiled and turned to Erestor, who gave him the message. Elrond unrolled the parchment and read for a few moments. He looked up, his smile radiant.

"I am to be a _daeradar_ come early spring! All is well. Arwen and Elessar ask that I attend the birth of their prince."

"Wonderful news!" Erestor said and clapped a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

The eagle rustled his feathers and bobbed his head.

Elrond turned to Erestor. "Well, it appears I am making a journey south."

"It has been some time since you've taken a journey of that length." Erestor tipped his head towards the eagle. "Perhaps you could use the services of the Wind Lord's fledgling here?"

"No," Elrond grinned. "I am not so old that I must fly there. I have plenty of time to reach the South before the winter comes. Besides, I would like to see Middle Earth clothed in autumn finery one more time before I must leave for the West. Estel is more than capable of handling any medical issues that might arise in the meantime, besides having the excellent services of the Halls of Healing."

Elrond turned back to the raptor. "If I can prevail upon you, young lord; I shall go and make a reply."

The eagle dipped his head.

Erestor said. "I shall go see what Resaldil might have tucked away in the larder for our messenger."

The two elves turned and went back into the house.

"I shall also start a list, my lord." Erestor said.

"And I will start one, as well." Elrond replied.

The afternoon light danced in golden splotches on the trail before Elrond. Leaves almost as yellow as the sun littered the ground from the tall maples and chestnuts keeping the midday heat at bay. Rhean walked complacently through the wood. And Elrond, delighted by the afternoon stillness murmured a Second Age epic of sea dragons and Gondollin under his breath.

Rhean suddenly halted and turned his head to the left, his ears pricked forward. Elrond stopped reciting the lay of "Andoryn and the Dragon Frith" and pulled back needlessly on the reins.

Something or someone crashing through the undergrowth was headed directly across their path. Elrond pulled on the reins again and Rhean stepped backwards both rider and stallion keeping their eyes on the dense growth to their left.

With a shout, a man came bursting through the brush and ran across their trail. Rhean snorted and shook his head. Not a minute later a very angry boar thundered past, an arrow bouncing in the animal's left shoulder.

Elrond waited a moment and then quickly slipped off Rhean. He loosened the long dagger his side carefully followed the easy track of the hunter and the hunted through the broken plant life beneath the trees.

Another loud shout and the bellow of the boar sounded. Elrond picked up his speed, dagger now held loosely before him.

In the blaze of a small clearing, he pulled to a halt to take in the scene before him.

The hunter held out his bow before him striking at the enraged boar. The animal's sides heaved with exertion and the injured shoulder ran with blood. The hunter glanced up at Elrond a quick look of surprise crossing his face. The moment of distraction was all the animal needed and with a heavy grunt it charged the man whose back was against the large bole of a maple.

"Dodge to the left!" Elrond shouted.

The man rolled to the side and the boar crashed into the tree. Stunned he fell back on his haunches. Elrond swiftly came behind the animal, pulled its head up and slit its throat. He stepped back several feet to give the dying animal room to thrash.

Elrond bent to clean his knife and as he straightened, he took in the man before him. His dark blond hair was pulled back into a short braid. Green eyes in a tanned face stared back at him. His brown leather jerkin hung open over a ripped shirt tucked into leather trews. The knee high boots he wore were well-scuffed.

The boar let out a last sigh as its spirit fled and the two males stared at the other over its carcass.

Elrond put his dagger back in his sheath and said. "Are you all right? Did the boar gouge you?"

"Just a passing scrape." The man grabbed his left arm for a moment and then let it drop. "You are an elf far from elvish lands."

"I could say the same for you. There is no town or village in these hills for almost a league." Elrond tipped his head to the side. "Surprisingly, you look familiar. Have we met?"

The man dropped his eyes to the dead boar. He shrugged as he toed the animal with one foot. "I haven't met an elf in quite some time, perhaps we have-"

"You are a Ranger." Elrond stepped closer. "And again, you are far from your usual patrol in the North."

The man stepped closer to the elf and held out his hand slowly. "I am Beregar. The rest of my patrol was killed over a year ago in an unfortunate meeting with a gaggle of orcs."

"I am Elrond of Imladris. " He took the man's outstretched arm and clasped him by the elbow.

Beregar immediately winced and bowed slightly. "My lord."

"More than I scrape, I see." Elrond said. He dropped his hold on the arm and pointed to the animal. "Shall we dress the meat? Have you a camp nearby?"

Beregar nodded and sighed heavily. "Yes. And I am glad to have crossed paths with you. I couldn't have managed this beast all on my own. But he was too good to pass up."

It took two hours to clean, gut and portion out the beast's carcass. Elrond called Rhean to them and with the use of a large canvas cloth the meat was rolled up and placed on the stallion. His skin rippled in unease, but he took the bundle without fidgeting.

Beregar pointed back down the path made by the boar. "My camp lies along the animal's trail."

The sun cast long bars of sunset orange through the trees when they finally reached the clearing where Beregar's gelding stood, head down and back hoof cocked. A small fire was burning in a ring of stones.

And a young girl tended it.

Elrond pulled Rhean to a halt.

Beregar turned. "This is my daughter, Gylla. Gylla?"

The little girl ran around the fire and threw herself on her father. Beregar winced as he grasped her. "Gylla, this is Lord Elrond of Imladris."

"An elf!" Gylla said, untangling herself from her father's embrace. "I have only seen the elves once late one night…a silver line of them through the trees."

Beregar looked at his daughter in surprise. "When..? Oh." He nodded. "One night last spring we were out among the Downs and saw the elves headed to the Grey Havens."

"We are leaving Middle Earth. Our time here is done."

Gylla frowned. "But, why? Don't you like Middle Earth?"

Elrond smiled. "I love Middle Earth. It is the foundation of my spirit." He looked off into the trees. "But my heart is in the West. And so, I too, must go."

"But not now?"

"No," Elrond turned and began to untie the bundle of meat. "Not now. We must store this meat away."

The meat was hung high in a tree and far from the camp. Luckily, this area of Eregion had few large predators.

As a haunch of boar roasted on a spit over a much larger fire, Elrond had Beregar sit by the fire and remove his jerkin and shirt. A sluggishly bleeding gash crossed the underside of his left arm and elbow. Elrond dug into his satchel of medical supplies and pulled out what he needed to clean and suture the wound. "This is an old wound made worse with your meeting with the boar. You will have to lie down on your stomach so I can tend to the back of your arm."

Beregar did as he asked. He groaned as he settled himself. "It feels good to lie down, even on the ground. The boar was no easy hunt."

Gylla bit her lip as she sat next to Beregar's head. "Poppa that has gotten worse!" She looked up at the elf worried. "You won't have to cut off his arm, will you? I tried to bind it up but I cannot tie the knots tight enough."

Elrond chuckled. "My lady Gylla. As bad as it looks, cleaning it and adding a few stitches will improve it immensely."

"Oh, I am so glad. I do not think I can hunt or chop wood like Poppa."

Beregar laughed. "I am glad Lord Elrond does not have to relieve me of my arm, too! It would make it very hard for me to tickle you."

Elrond paused before he began and looked at the wound. Beregar was obviously exhausted and the wound was a ragged infected cut. It might only need stitches, but it would need careful work around the elbow. Making a decision, Elrond laid his hand on the human's forehead and sent him into deep sleep.

Beregar sighed deeply and relaxed.

Gylla put a small hand on the elf's arm. "Is Poppa all right?"

"He is just sleeping, now, Gylla. It will be easier for me to tend to him." He looked at the little one and smiled. "Could you bring me a bowl of hot water from the kettle and make us some tea as well?"

Gylla sprang up and did as he asked.

Elrond turned to the slumbering man and began his work.

A half moon silvered the woods around the sleeping humans. Elrond rose from his spot by the fire and walked out into the woods. Only the sounds of small animals foraging and the mournful hoot of an owl disturbed the silence.

_This is what I love about Middle Earth,_ the elf thought. _The profound quiet of the world in the deep of night. Only the silent dance of the stars, gilded by the moon. A breeze to stir the leaves into a murmur of song._ Elrond walked to a low line of hills and climbed to a spot where he could see the spread of the landscape, even to the faraway twinkle of moonlight off the Bruinen as it joined with the Greyflood many miles to the West.

_Ah, the West,_ he thought. _Celebrian! Soon I will be with you! I am granted this last grace to see our first grandchild. To see our Undomiel one last time and Estel being the King he was born to be._

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. The breeze, slight and faint still brought the scent of the sea which called to the elf.

He reveled in a few moments more of the solitude and returned to the camp.

It would be pleasant to have company on his journey now as he had spent the last weeks alone.

_**to be continued…**_

Internal Use Only


	2. Chapter 2

The morning brought to the elf the delightful singing of Gylla as she boiled grains with dried fruit for breakfast. Elrond watched her a moment from his spot under the trees where he paused at the end of his morning ramble. He had culled several kinds of herbs while on his walk.

He watched her with a smile. Her dark brown trews were patched but relatively clean as was her small leather jerkin and dark green blouse. Her hair, the color of her father's needed a good brushing, but it was braided back like Beregar's. Her eyes though were a dark brown. _She is bright and independent and though only six or seven years old she seems quite adjusted to living out here in the wild._

He went to Beregar who lay covered in a pile of blankets and cloaks near the fire. Elrond bent to lay a hand on the Ranger's forehead and moved to his cheek. His skin was slightly flushed. The elf sighed. He would make some more pain-relieving tea.

"Good morning, Lord Elrond! I have made cereal with dried grapes. And a little honey."

"It smells good, Gylla. Do you have water left in the kettle?"

She nodded and carefully lifted the pot from the edge of the fire with a piece of leather and set it in the dust near the fire ring.

Elrond made tea for Beregar and some for himself. "Gylla, do you want to try a tea of mine? It is flavored with strawberries."

She grinned, quickly fetched her mug and held it out while the elf filled it. Elrond pulled a small sachet of herbs from his wooden storage box and dipped it into the steaming water. "Give it a few minutes. And if there is still honey that will make it even better."

The little one nodded and got another mug. "And Poppa? Do you have enough for him?"

"I will have to give him a different tea. He is developing a fever."

"Poor Poppa." Gylla frowned. "We tried to keep it clean, but it is rather dirty out here."

Elrond grinned. "Indeed. We'll let him sleep a bit more and then I can get a better idea of how he's feeling when he awakes."

The two ate their breakfast and Gylla went to wash the dishes in a nearby stream. Elrond cleaned up the camp and once finished, sat by the sleeping Ranger.

Beregar rolled over and opened his eyes. Elrond quirked an eyebrow at the Ranger. "How are you feeling?" He stretched out a hand and felt the Ranger's face again. "I am sorry to say you are developing a fever." Elrond indicated the mug near the Ranger's bedroll. "I have made a tea to ease the infection."

Beregar nodded and got up slowly. Elrond helped him sit up and handed him the tea.

As Beregar sipped it Elrond asked, "Have you and your daughter been travelling together long?"

Beregar nodded. "Since the end of the War. Her mother did not survive the raid that killed the rest of my patrol."

Elrond dropped his gaze. "I am sorry. This is a rough life for the two of you. Do you never think of settling down? We are not far from a sizable town near the meeting of the Greyflood and the Bruinen."

Beregar rubbed his face and sighed. "Herndon town is as good a place as any." The Ranger looked across the camp where Gylla was just coming through the trees with a basket full of cleaned dishes. "She could certainly use some playmates." He turned to face the elf again. "And what brings you out here so far from Imladris?"

"I am on my way to Minas Tirith to see my daughter and son-in-law. They are expecting my first grandchild, a boy."

Beregar grinned. "Excellent! A good reason to travel. But quite a distance to go still."

Elrond nodded. "I am enjoying my travels so far. And speaking of which: How do you feel? Up to a slow wander further south and west? Or do you need a day of rest?"

Beregar untangled himself from his blanket and stood, running his hand through his unbound hair. "I can manage some miles today." He glanced over his shoulder. "I hate to waste the boar's meat..."

"We can take it with us, wrapping it in water-soaked leaves from the _anthas _lily. They are big enough and if we keep them in the stream for a few hours they will help preserve the meat. And perhaps, we will meet someone along the way we can share it with."

Beregar nodded and with a yawn he wandered off into the trees. Elrond turned and helped Gylla pack up the dishes.

"Is Poppa all right this morning?"

"He is willing to travel some today. We shall see how it goes."

Gylla nodded and continued to efficiently tidy the camp.

Beregar managed to stay on his horse for most of the day. But by early afternoon, Elrond could

see he was losing strength. He pulled up Rhean and said. "Beregar, I believe we should make camp for the night."

The Ranger looked at him and he blinked several times. He straightened in the saddle and rubbed a hand across his face. Gylla, who had been riding in front of" Elrond said. "Poppa, you look very tired. As if you had hunted all day. I think Lord Elrond is right."

Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Your daughter speaks true, Beregar." Elrond glanced up at the sky which had been filling with clouds as the day wore on. "I believe we will have rain before nightfall, as well."

Beregar stared out on the road and then took a deep sigh. He nodded. "You are right."

Elrond pulled ahead of the Ranger and went off towards the stream that followed the road. It did not take long for them to find a place. And even better, it was a shallow cave with no resident.

"This will be just the thing with the rain coming in." Elrond said as he let Gylla slip off and he dismounted. He went to Beregar and offered a steadying hand as the man slid off his gelding. Elrond saw to Beregar first. He got out the man's bedroll and cape and made sure he was comfortable against the pack holding his spare clothing. Gylla fetched water while the elf saw to the rest of the camp and got the horses settled for the night just inside the cave.

The storm hit hard after sunset.

Beregar was wrapped up in most of the travelers' blankets and capes. Elrond had Gylla sleep next to her father to give him some of her warmth. When the elf needed to rest he too laid close to the Ranger.

The next day it was still raining but less ferociously.

Beregar still struggled with his fever. Elrond looked through his box of medical supplies and shook his head. He had only added the small chest to his gear to be on the safe side. And here he was in need of a better stocked apothecary. He made the fever-reducing tea and added some ingredients he hoped would help speed the infection on its way. He set the mug aside to steep.

Gylla watched him carefully. "Will Poppa get better?" she bit her lip. "I don't know if I will be able to camp all by myself." She inched closer to the fire and pulled her cape tighter around her body.

Elrond stopped what he was doing and looked at the child. _By the Stars!_ _Poor little one is trying to being practical when she is frightened_. "Come here, Gylla." Elrond held out his arms and the girl rushed into his warm embrace. Elrond folded the edges of his cape around them both and just held her a moment. He ran a hand down her tangled hair. "Your father is strong, Gylla. A few days rest and he should be well enough to ride again and we'll go directly to Herndon town and find you some rooms to winter in."

Gylla hiccupped and rubbed her face. Elrond looked down at her and smiled. She had made a streak of dirt across her face. It had been so long since he had held a child close. He got more comfortable and adjusted Gylla so she sat in the crook of his arm. The rain still fell outside the cave and dribbled off the rock face. The fire near him burned steadily and Beregar slept at the moment. Elrond closed his eyes.

The rain had moved on by morning but it was windy and chill. Elrond looked at his patient and turned to his pack. From a side pocket he pulled out the packet of maps he had brought just in case his memory of the area did not quite match the landscape.

Beregar, awake now, sat up wrapped warmly, leaning against his saddle. Elrond sat next to him and glancing up he saw Gylla watching them both closely. With a grin, he waved her over and Gylla snuggled between the two adults. Elrond opened the map which displayed the land between Imladris and the Gap of Rohan. "I have been trying to recall if there is anywhere closer we can go so you can regain your strength and the two of you can rest from your travels."

Beregar looked at the map for a moment. "I have been through here only once. Gylla and I spent most of the summer near Bree. I helped patrol the area to keep it free from stray orcs and others so the harvest could be brought in. Saruman's attempt to establish a foothold among the Hobbits created chaos and many farmers had their lands over run with feral men and orcs."

Elrond nodded. "Your work was cut out for you. Saruman's touch on the lands hereabouts was heinous. But what I am wondering is what might be left from the Second Age. Not all that was created by the Noldur was lost.

"There are no elvish land holds here or surely you would know of them."

He lifted a corner of the map. "My memory may be faulty. As you say, it has been some time since I have been this far into Eregion. There were several estates, a few villages and towns. But if they weathered the chaos at the end of the Second Age; I am not certain."

Beregar looked at the map, a hand wrapped around his chin as he stared at the contours created by an elvish map maker centuries earlier. He pointed to a fold of the mountains. "Do you suppose this still exists? Halmynar Hall? It looks rather sizeable."

Elrond took the map. "'Halmynar Hall' Hm. It was not the Noldur who built this. An ancient line of men, I believe…Maylick Haf Stronal. It may be worth our while to pay a visit. Perhaps some of his heirs still live there."

Beregar leaned back against his saddle. "Let us hope they take kindly to strangers."

Elrond nodded.

The elf stood up and carefully tucked the map back into his pack. As he tied the flap over the pocket he turned back to Beregar. "I will go see if I can find anything fresh for us to eat. ' He pointed to the fire. "I have already set a pot to simmer with some boar's meat, ale and some spices. Perhaps I can find something else to go with the meal."

"It smells good already."

Gylla piped up from the other side of her father. "Poppa, I have a piece of charcoal. We can practice my letters on the wall here."

"Good idea." Beregar turned slowly and Gylla began to make marks on the wall.

Elrond pulled his extra cloak from the tidy pile near Beregar (in case it had been needed) and throwing it over his shoulders, he slipped out of the cave into the damp morning.

He climbed the top of the hill the cave was sunk into and looked out once more_. I do not see Halmynar Hall. But it might just be the solution for Beregar and Gylla. His fever is a bit too tenacious for my liking._

He made his way through the brush on the backside of the hill. Once on level ground he kept an eye out for anything to add to the stew.

An hour's ramble brought him to a large meadow. He stood beneath the shadow of the trees and perused the expanse of grasses, sedges and small bushes with fiery red leaves. There were uneven piles of stone along the edges. _Perhaps, once a farmer's grazing grounds_ Elrond thought as he strode through the yellowing grass. When he'd crossed the field, he found a trail leading from the meadow on under the trees. It was not as overgrown as the field. And as he walked along the edge of it, he noticed hoof prints. _Maybe we are closer to Halmynar Hall than I thought_.

He went forward a few more yards and then stopped to cull some meadowsweet. As he tucked the tender flower buds in his satchel, the crack of a twig made him look up.

A young woman sat astride rather sway-backed bay using nothing but a piece of rope to control the animal.

But it was the arrow cocked at him that made Elrond stand silent.

…_**.to be continued**_

Internal Use Only


	3. Chapter 3

_I am as delighted to be back in the saddle as it were, writing about Lord Elrond on . Here's another chapter in his journey. And if you get a chance-my novel The elf Lord's revenge is now available on amazon under arabella thorne. Check it out!_

An elf? Strolling about the woods alone? Surely there are more of you?"

Elrond slowly sheathed his knife beneath the folds of his cloak. "My companions are back at my camp. A far as I am aware these woods are free for anyone to roam." He glanced about slowly. "Those who once tilled the soil here are long gone."

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Look at all these trees! No one has ever 'tilled' this land; unless they grew mushrooms in the damp shade of the largest trees like Hobbits."

Elrond smiled. "I am Elrond of Imladris. And you are?"

The rider sat up straighter and lowered her bow. "I am Lissal Hastan. My farm is up over that hill there."

Elrond looked to his left and saw the hill she pointed to between the maples. He returned his gaze to her. "I mean no harm. I and my companions were making for Herndon town."

"And they are?"

"An injured Ranger and his small daughter."

Lissal relaxed and un-notched her arrow to store in the quiver on her back. "Well, I have never heard anything bad about the Rangers…or elves. If you wish," she glanced at him quickly, her eyes sharp."Yyou may stay the night at Hardaway Farm with …my, my mother and me."

Elrond nodded, curious about the sudden hitch in her voice. _Was something wrong with her mother? _ "We have several pieces of fresh boar's meat we would be happy to share with you."

Lissal's eyes light up. "A large male boar? With a streak of brown down his back?"

"Why, yes. He did have that marking."

"Oh, well done. He's been snuffling about our sow and dug up half of our vegetable patch."

Elrond adjust the strap of his satchel. "If you follow me; I shall lead you to our camp. It's just past the creek down in the hollow."

Lissal nodded and tapped her gelding's side with her heels.

Elrond did not look back as he made his way swiftly back the way he had come. A farmstead. This might just be the place for Beregar to recuperate.

When they reached the camp, Gylla stood up quickly from her father's side. The Ranger rested against his saddle, his exhaustion clear.

"Lord Elrond! Who is that?" Gylla bit her tongue, her expression anxious.

""This is Lissal Hastan and she has a farm just over the hill there to the south. She has offered us her hospitality." Elrond looked at Beregar who now sat up slowly rubbing his face. "I think a few nights inside will do wonders for your father, Gylla."

"You trust her?" Beregar asked. "She could be a member of a bandit gang. The War sprouted many such from disenfranchised soldiers."

Lissal cocked an eyebrow at Beregar. "I could have shot your friend. There could be a whole gang of us, as you said, just lurking about." She paused and glanced about. "But I see only me. I am no mercenary, Ranger. I have, well, we own a farm, my mother and I."

Gylla came and stood between Elrond and Lissal. "If you help me, we can get this camp tidied up in the flick of a squirrel's tale." She clutched her hands together and looked at Lissal. "It has been some time since my father and I have spent the night inside."

Lissal slowly dismounted and paused to hang her quiver on the pommel of her saddle. "At least it will be dry and hopefully, more comfortable. Let me help you pack, little one. That is, if your father gives me leave."

Beregar grinned slowly and pointed to their packs. "Everything goes in there."

Elrond went to Beregar while the others cleaned up the camp.

The elf crouched in front of Beregar and looked at him closely. He put the back of his hand to the Ranger's forehead. "You still have a fever. What did you wound yourself on originally?"

Beregar shrugged. "About a week ago, Gylla and I were exploring a cave. It looked as though trolls had used it at one point, but they had been gone quite awhile. We looked through their hoard. There wasn't much; believe me. But I cut myself on the edge of an old pot or perhaps it was an old helm. I washed it immediately and used a poultice." He looked at his bandaged arm. "I guess I didn't clean it well enough."

Elrond put a hand on Beregar's shoulder. "I should have asked sooner. Well, at least I know now it was rusted metal. I have the right ingredients for the proper poultice, save one." He looked around the campsite. "I should find it in this area if I can find a small spring. I am sure Lissal will know."

Elrond turned to look at the human woman helping Gylla fill a leather sack. "Something is troubling that woman. And for someone who owns a farm, her horse is thin and undernourished."

"You're right. She is friendly enough, though." Beregar began to fling his cloak aside, but Elrond stayed his hand. "You might as well rest. The three of us can set the camp to rights."

Beregar leaned back against the saddle.

Elrond stood up and was about to turn, when Beregar said quietly. "Lucky for me you came along when you did, Lord Elrond. I might have been looking at a much worse injury."

Elrond nodded and went to help pack the supplies.

As Lissal tied a leather sack to the pommel of Beregar's horse, Elrond commented while he glanced at the gelding's front right hoof, "So, have you and your mother had to defend yourselves against robbers or bandits?"

Lissal finished with the sack and looked down at the elf. She looked off into the woods. "We have been lucky, so far." With a sweep of her hand she indicated the autumn-colored trees. "But with winter coming on soon, I suspect we'll have to be even more careful. Last winter the snows were deep enough to keep visitors to a minimum. But weather is a hard thing to predict." She turned her attention back to the adjusting the supplies on the horse.

"I think the winter will be a bit milder this year." Elrond offered. "There are still leaves on the trees and I have seen some late berries in the undergrowth on my travels. Since animals have not eaten them all it is a sign winter is not likely to be harsh."

"I shall defer to your wisdom, my lord." Lissal bowed slightly.

Elrond shook his head and went to inspect the gelding's other front hoof. _What has her on edge?_

The ride to Lissal farm was an easy ramble through the golden trees. Though the sky was crossed with thin high clouds, the air was not too cool. Elrond looked at their little group and smiled when he heard Beregar pointing out plants to Gylla who sat before him. She repeated their names and if they were edible or had any medicinal value.

"Look, Papa, there is some athelas! I have not seen that since we were on the Downs."

Elrond pulled up Rhean and said. "Athelas might just be the proper herb to help with your infection, Beregar. I am no king, but it has plenty of strength, nevertheless."

Elrond dismounted and went to the low growing patch of dark green and began to cut some with his knife.

"But it is just a weed." Lissal exclaimed. "We toss it to the cow or the pigs when they get sour stomachs, but…"

Elrond put the last of the herb in his pouch and cleaned his knife. "It has many uses, Lissal. And when in the hands of the True King, its value is even greater."

Lissal rolled her eyes. "Another legend from the old days."

Elrond remounted Rhean. "Indeed. And like many legends, it is based on truth."

Lissal turned her gelding's head and kicked him into a fast trot going past the elf and Ranger down the worn trail they had been following.

Both Elrond and Beregar spurred their mounts behind hers. In moment, the trail turned and the visitors saw Hardaway Farm.

"We have visitors!" Lissal called out as she pulled her horse up before the sturdy stone house with a neatly thatched roof. Elrond noticed there stood a barn around behind as well as paddocks for the animals. He saw a cow, a horse, pigs and chickens. The farm looked prosperous and well-cared for.

The three dismounted and Elrond caught a wince as from Beregar as he slipped out of his saddle. Perhaps Lissal's mother would not mind these two as winter guests. More mouths to feed, but once Beregar had recuperated; his strength would undoubtedly be useful for any number of chores.

Lissal had disappeared into the house.

Elrond stood next to Rhean and tipped his head slightly. He could hear the sound of several voices from inside the house.

Lissal had only mentioned her mother.

"Beregar: remount." He said very quietly. "Your instincts are right. There are bandits about."

Beregar gaze sharpened as he turned to look at the house. Without a word, he quickly put Gylla on his horse and swung up behind her.

Elrond remounted just as swiftly.

But before they could leave, two men appeared on either side of the house and all had arrows notched and ready to let fly.

If Gylla had not been with them, Elrond would have set off at a dead run. But he couldn't risk the little one being hit by an arrow. He looked over at Beregar and saw he realized flight was not possible.

The largest man with a beard half way down his chest indicated with a nod of his head that they were to dismount.

Elrond and Beregar dismounted at the same time; Gylla standing stiff and frightened at her father's side.

"Well," the large man called out. "An elf and a Ranger with a child. Not your usual travelers hereabouts."

They remained silent.

The man frowned and advanced on them as did his companions.

"What are you doing out here? Looking for troll treasure?"

Beregar spoke up. "The elf needs no treasure. He is just travelling South to Minas Tirith. As you said, I am a Ranger. Treasure-seeking is not my business."

A younger man with very short blond hair spoke up. "We know what Rangers do: hunt folks like us!" The men laughed.

Beregar remained silent.

The large man looked about. "I think I'd like to discuss your travels further." He tipped his head. "And that's a fine elvish stallion you have."

Elrond remained mute.

"I am Nalan. My men will take care of your horses. Lissal you have already met. Let us go inside. The sun sets and we'll be more comfortable around the fire."

Lissal came to the door at that and smiled. "Nalan, they have boar's meat on the Ranger's horse. Let's put some on a spit. "

Nalan nodded.

The meat was lifted from Beregar's gelding, the horses pulled around the house to the barn and the travelers herded inside.

As Elrond passed Lissal, she grasped his arm tightly and he saw real fear in her face. "They have my mother."

Internal Use Only


	4. Chapter 4

_Until august 29, my book in electronic format The Elf Lord's Revenge will be 99 cents on Smashwords. Please use coupon code TL94L and if you enjoy the book: leave a review!_

Elrond made an infinitesimal nod of his head and went into the room.

Beregar was bound with rope; his hands behind his back. His face whitened with pain.  
"The Ranger is injured. If you want his cooperation; you'd be wise to unbind him."

Nalan looked at Elrond, then turned and made a tight nod to one of the men holding Beregar. "Untie his arms, but hobble his feet. And make sure he is weaponless!"

Nalan came over to Elrond and pulled a coil of leather from his belt. "I'm tying you up just to make sure you don't try any elf magic."

Elrond let Nalan bind his hands behind him and watched as Beregar was rebound and left leaning against the wall by the fireplace. Gylla rushed to his side and huddled next to him. Elrond looked at his captors one at a time. Four men. One elf and one injured Ranger. He glanced at Lissal who was adjusting the spit full of boar over the fire. And one woman anxious to free her mother.

Lissal finished with the meat and looked at Elrond. "Might you have some… spices with you? I am afraid all I have is salt. And boar is a strong-flavored meat."

Elrond smiled slightly. "Yes. I get tired of plain fish and rabbit myself. Nalan, if I may?"

Nalan frowned slightly, but grabbed Elrond's largest sack.

"If you'd be so kind as to pull out the large wooden box at the bottom? I keep my selection of spices and herbs in there."

Nalan pulled everything out of the sack and his henchmen began to inspect things. A small silver flagon attracted the most attention and a struggle broke out on who was going to have it. Nalan dropped the wooden box on the table and then waded into the fray. He plucked the goblet out of one man's hands. "I'll be taking this, Denon. I'm the leader. I divvy up the spoils."

There was grumbling, but the three moved away and let Nalan take the goblet and stick it inside a well-worn leather sack near the door. He turned and went to Elrond's box. He opened the lid and took a deep breath of the contents. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Smells, good enough. Where'd you get all this?"

"Oh, here and there. Bree, Hobbiton, farmers."

Nalan nodded. He didn't give the box to Elrond but handed it to Lissal. "I can't make out the elvish scribble. I hope you can."

Lissal swallowed and took the box. She looked inside and gingerly took out some bottles and vials. Nalan went back to the scattered belongings of the elf lord and hunkered down to paw through them.

Lissal didn't miss her chance, but held up several jars quickly. Elrond shook his head slightly with each one. Finally, Lissal pulled up a small brown jar. Elrond nodded.

Lissal went over to the boar meat.

Elrond spoke up. "For the best flavor, I would wait until right before serving. That way the spices don't all burn off before you can taste them."

Lissal paused and lifted her hand.

Nalan turned. "Woman! You heard the elf! Wait til the meat's done! Then add that stuff. We want the full flavor!"

"Yeah," Denon added. "I'm mighty tired of stewed rabbit and tough hen."

The other men chuckled.

Lissal put the jar on the mantle over the fireplace. "Whatever you say. I don't know much about spices. When the time comes sir elf, tell me how much to add. I don't want to be stingy."

"I'll do that." Elrond said with a slight bow.

While they waited for the meat to cook, the bandits went out and did the barnyard chores. Lissal was allowed to go visit her mother in the root cellar. Elrond could hear the older woman's querulous voice but the floor was too thick for him to decipher her words.

Lissal returned, her shoulders slumped. She was about to say something to Elrond, but Elrond shook his head. Nalan had just come in through the back so Lissal could not see his entry.

"How's the meat?"

Lissal hurried to the fireplace and took a knife and fork and stabbed the shoulder of boar. The juices ran mostly clear. Elrond nodded to Lissal again. "All right to put the spices on now?"

"An excellent time. Just long enough for them to soak in and yet not burn off."

Lissal took the jar and making cuts into the meat, poured liquid from the jar into the slices.

"Another twenty minutes should see it perfect." Elrond offered.

_And then we shall see what we shall see_. Elrond looked at Beregar whose return gaze was intense.

"I am hungry. How about you, Gylla?" Beregar glanced down at his daughter.

"I am hungry as a horse, Poppa. " She looked at the fire. "I don't know if I have had boar. What's it taste like?"

"Lots of flavor, sweet one. Like pork. But this boar will be even better with Lord Elrond's spices. Absolutely exceptional." He smiled. "You will think you're dreaming."

Gylla clapped her hands.

Elrond turned to Lissal, still carefully 'spicing' up the meat with the contents of the jar. "Lissal. Is your mother all right? Do you want me to visit her?"

Nalan spoke up from a small ale cask in the corner. "We'll have none of that, elf." Her mother's fine. She has quite a mouth on her. Tough as troll's hide."

"What a thing to say about my mother! She doesn't like being in the dark. Her candle has almost burned down. She needs more water."

Nalan stood up with a foamy mug of ale and he was joined by his cohorts. "She'll be fine. If there's any meat left, we'll give her some."

"But she needs water…" Lissal said, looking at Elrond.

"Nalan, I can at least bring her fresh water. One of your men can go with me. In the meantime, Lissal can serve the boar."

The room was silent, most eyes on Nalan, who waved a dismissive hand. "All right. I know you elves are soft-hearted. Singing and dancing and all." The men chuckled. Lissal and Beregar said nothing.

One of the men left with a pitcher and soon returned from the well with it cold and dripping.

Nalan silently untied the elves arms.

Elrond shook them out and then took the pitcher. The youngest bandit followed him down the stairs.

The root cellar was cool and damp. In the corner on a pile of potato sacks and blankets sat Lissal's mother. She was thin, her gray hair pulled back into an untidy braid, her dark clothing wrinkled, and her feet bare. There was a thick candle with only an inch or so to burn on a stool near her.

"I am Elrond, Mistress Hastan. I've brought you some fresh water."

"An elf? What by all the stars is an elf doing here?"

"I met your daughter in the woods and she brought me and my companions here. A wounded Ranger and his daughter."

The young bandit stepped around Elrond and bent to grab the mug Mistress Hastan used.

With a swift motion, Elrond lifted the full metal pitcher and brought it down with a resounding 'whack" on the head of the bandit. He crumpled soundlessly to the ground. Water splashed everywhere putting out the nearby candle.

Mistress Hastan swallowed a scream.

"I can see well in the dark, Mistress. Let me light the candle again."

He stretched out his hand and spoke a small useful spell for lighting wet wood.

In moments, the candle sputtered into life.

He turned to the older woman. "Are you injured?"

Mistress Hastan shook her head. "No, they just keep me locked up in here." She looked away. "I am not sure how long I have been in the dark. A week?" She looked up at him, her face taut with fear. "I do not know what they have done to Lissal. We are not allowed to speak without one of them looming over us. They showed up one night and we were asleep and caught off guard. I was easy to overcome. Their threats to harm me have kept Lissal in line. It is why she has not run off." The woman bowed her head. "I have no idea what will happen to us but I fear it isn't good." Her hands moved nervously in her lap.

"Well, I have disposed of this one." He looked around the cellar and found a coil of rope. He used it to bind the man's hands behind his back. He ripped a piece of potato sacking and wrapped it around the bandit's mouth.

He held a hand out to Mistress Hastan. "Can you stand?"

"Of course! I pace the confines of this place every day with worry."

Elrond smiled and helped her up. "We are going to remain silent for awhile but I want you to stand by the steps. Lissal has poured a great deal of my syrup of poppy all over the boar that is roasting. It is strong and should only take a few minutes to work. And then we shall see about disposing of these bandits."

Mistress Hastan went to a dark corner of the cellar and pulled up a small shovel. "I wanted to use this on one of their ugly heads but again, I knew if I did anything like that; Lissal would pay."

Elrond nodded and they both went and stood by the stairs.

Elrond listened carefully for a few minutes. A thump on the floor brought a smile to his face. And quickly two others followed. He pounded on the door and Mistress Hastan lifted her shovel in readiness.

The door opened and the elf and the woman stood back. Lissal was framed in the entrance. "Your "sauce" worked, my lord. They are unconscious."

Elrond slipped passed the women who hugged each other. He checked each bandit, pausing to make a careful examination of Nalan. "Good work, Lissal. I was delighted you figured out what to do with my "spice" box."

"The Ranger told me what an excellent healer you are."

Elrond went to Beregar and undid his bound feet. He immediately knelt by the Ranger's side and inspected his injured arm. The flesh still felt warm. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Beregar's brow. Beregar's expression was guarded.

"Is Poppa all right?" Gylla said. "I have been so frightened."

Beregar put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close. "I have been worse, Gylla." His eyes locked with Elrond's.

The elf took a deep breath. "You need a few days rest and quiet out of the weather and with no need to hunt down meals."

Mistress Hastan spoke up. "He can stay with us. There is a spare bed in the loft. It will be nice to have a man around the house! Especially one who is not threatening us!"

They all laughed.

Lissal went over to the boar on the table. "It is a shame we have to throw this out."

"The syrup poured down the sides and dripped into the fire. If you cut meat from the underside, it should be fine." Elrond looked around. "Besides, I suspect everyone here could use a good night's sleep."

"What will we do with the bandits?"

"If Lissal will help me; we will tie them to their horses and I will take them away this night. Herndon town is not too distant, correct?"

"About fifteen miles."

"I can return by sunrise then. I shall leave them with the magistrate, who I am sure knows of their activities."

After dinner, Lissal and Elrond tended to the bandits getting each tied to his mount. Lissal carefully went through their belongings and took any money or items she and her mother could use.

"I shall return," Elrond said, as he checked the bindings on the last bandit. "If only to see if the _athelas_ has helped Beregar. He and his daughter will be no burden in the meantime, I hope?"

"No. It is a welcome change to have pleasant visitors for a time. And I am sure Gylla will enjoy our new baby calf." Lissal looked at the ground, softly silvered by a waxing moon. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much for your help. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run, but by the time I could get to Herndon town and back, I knew they'd do something to my mother."

"I am glad I could help." He glanced at the house, the two windows lit with welcoming light. "Take care of Beregar. He is used to fending for himself. But he needs your aid. He may be a little prickly about being made helpless, but please see he stays inside and does not do anything strenuous."

"I will. I have a few books. Perhaps he can read to us."

Elrond nodded and lightly leaped to Rhean's back. "I shall return by sunrise."

He spoke to his stallion in Elvish and he and the line of horses and prone bodies left the homestead.

…**to be continued**

Internal Use Only


	5. Chapter 5

_Please do not hesitate to visit Smashwords and see my novel of the elves "The Elf Lord's Revenge" where you'll find a coupon TL94L to get a very cheap electronic copy of the book! Thanks for reading this!_

The journey to Herndon town was quiet for the elf lord. The terrain was spotted with clumps of trees, maples, chestnuts and birch divided up by wide meadows. Buy the time the moon set, Elrond was only a few miles from the town.

The bandits had not stirred.

When he reached the town gates, he called out: "What ho! The watch!"

A dog began to bark. A few minutes later, the sound of wood scraping on wood could be heard and a man look out a peep hole in the gate. "An elf! And four men? What do you want at this hour?"

"I have the bandits who have been terrorizing the area. A friend and I were able to subdue them. They had taken roost at Hardaway Farm, holding Mistress Hastan hostage for her daughter Lissal's good behavior."

The man remained silent and then disappeared. Slowly, the gate swung open. He stood in the open space between the gates. "Bring them along. I know who they are. Magistrate Dillis will certainly want to see them."

Elrond bowed slightly from his horse and with a click to the two geldings behind Rhean, he tugged on the lead rope and the animals followed the elf into Herndon town.

Once all were in, the gatekeeper closed and latched the gate. "I guess you'll be wanting me to show you where Magistrate Dillis lives?"

"If that would be convenient."

The man rolled his eyes and stomped on ahead of the horses, waving his arm to indicate Elrond was to follow.

Elrond looked about with interest. The street he was on was actually paved, and the buildings with thatched roofs, looked tidy and well-kept up. The river traffic must be good here. Down a side street he saw a large stack of empty crates. A dog barked and ran down the street towards them, but when a few feet away from the line of horses, he stopped and barked some more. "Hist, Fergus! Hush now!" The man leading Elrond said. "You'll be waking everyone."

Fergus barked once more and then turned and trotted off.

They clopped half-way through the town before the man indicated Elrond was to turn right. "There is a courtyard just on yer left. Go in there and I'll go wake Dillis."

Elrond pulled the animals in, and then slowly dismounted. He stretched a few times and looked around. The courtyard was bare, save for a one horse cart with high, wooden sides tipped back on its wheels.

Elrond went to check on each of the men. He was glad to see they were coming around now. He had only had to force sleep on them once during the journey, for which he was grateful. The minds of the bandits were a nasty place and exhausting to deal with.

He rubbed Rhean down with a stiff rag he took out of the satchel he had strung over one shoulder. He also pulled out some carrots he had gotten from Lissal and offered one to each of the three horses. He checked the geldings as they crunched their treat.

Elrond rubbed Rhean's neck when finished with the other two horses when the gatekeeper came out of a door to Elrond's left, leading a tall human whose night shirt was half tucked into his trews, his feet shod in boots. The man stopped and raised his eyebrows. "So, an elf has captured the Round Hill gang?'

"Ah, so they do have a name," Elrond replied.

"Yes. They have made travel in these parts a real hazard. I am Magistrate Dillis."

Elrond made another short bow. "I am Elrond of Imladris."

"Well, my thanks for this, Lord Elrond. May I ask how you got involved with these creatures?"

"I am traveling South to see my daughter and my current companion is an injured Ranger and his child. We crossed paths with Lissal of Hardaway Farm. Between the Ranger, Lissal and I; we contrived to take the bandits down. They had Lissal's mother held hostage."

Dillis frowned. "I had not seen either woman in a while. I had wondered if they had gone visiting."

Magistrate Dillis went to the pack horses and lifted the head of each bandit. "All right, Ranar, help me drag these sorry sots into the holding cell."

Ranar took the head and arms and Dillis held the feet of one bandit. Elrond pulled one man off and slung him over his shoulder and followed them into the building.

The holding cell was off a corridor and had the look of a large dining room. But now, there were no tables or chairs, just a few piles of straw, a couple of buckets and a small stack of blankets.

By the time they brought the last of the bandits in, Nalan had finally roused himself. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where in all the little hills are we?"

Magistrate Dillis replied. "Yer in Herndon Town. And here you'll stay til the next assizes which are after fall harvest."

Nalan's glance went to Elrond and his eyes glittered in the little light from the lantern held by Ranar. "You'll be sorry you crossed paths with me and my men, elf."

Elrond tipped his head. "I rather doubt our paths will cross again as I am for the West when my visit with daughter, son and new grandson is finished."

Nalan tried to lurch to his feet, but Dillis had gotten a cudgel on one of his trips back into the building and now he brandished it. "I would relish giving you a cosh on the head, Nalan. Settle down."

Elrond moved towards the doorway. "My business is finished here. I need to return to Hardaway Farm and my companions. " Again, he made a polite bow and left.

He rubbed the nose of each horse and then easily swung astride Rhean and clicked to the geldings and turned and left the courtyard.

Once through the town gate, he tapped Rhean on the sides and he broke into a brisk trot, the other horses, heads lifted keeping up.

""I am glad to see the end of this adventure." The elf said quietly to himself.

The landscape of meadows and trees surrounded the elf once again. Elrond sighed deeply. It was so much better being beneath the sky unhindered by buildings and cobbled streets. He smiled to himself. Of course Minas Tirith would be a much vaster collection of stone and wood.

But he would be seeing Arwen and Estel. And soon, his new grandson.

The hours of the return to Hardaway Farm flowed beneath the hooves of the horses. Elrond sung to himself as he watched the stars begin to fade as the sunrise drew closer.

The cock crowed lustily in the courtyard when he finally drew to a halt outside the farm house.

As he dismounted, Lissal came out, smiling.

"Good morning. I returned as I said I would. How is everyone?"

Lissal came up and efficiently pulled the tack off the pack horses. "Beregar and his daughter are asleep. Mum is making breakfast." She paused to pet one of the horse's necks. "Would you break your fast before you go?"

"If I may take the food with me? I am anxious to be on my way."

Lissal nodded. She walked toward the paddock, the horses following her, heads down.

In moments, the two were in the paddock and both rolled in the short grass.

Elrond joined the woman at the fence. "They are happy to rub off the stench of his burden."

"Yes! I would do the same, if I were a horse! Sand would be even better." She turned to look at the elf. "I take it your trip was without incident."

"It was. Magistrate Dillis was happy to see Nalan and his men. He called them the "Roundhill Gang."

Lissal nodded. "Of course they have a name."

"Magistrate Dillis asked about the absence of you and your mother. When you get a moment, you might go and give him your version of what happened here. He says the next assizes are after the fall harvest."

"We will need supplies with Beregar and Gylla staying with us. I'll be happy to give him the details."

Elrond pulled out a soft leather pouch and handed Lissal two gold coins. "To help with your expenses." She stepped back, but Elrond followed. "Do not be proud. You will need this. Beregar and his daughter have very little. And they are used to making do with little. So I imagine their needs might expand now that they are staying in one place." Elrond smiled and picked up her right hand. He gently laid the coins in her palm. "I have seen your glances, Lissal. I believe both the Ranger and Gylla need a woman in their life."

Lissal looked at him sharply, the rising sun putting sparks in her eyes. "You presume a lot, Lord Elrond." But her hand closed around the coins.

Elrond turned and went to Rhean. "Do I?" He said quietly as he adjusted his saddle girth.

Lissal said nothing further and went to the house. "Let me get your food."

But the elf saw her smile as she hurried back to the house.

Elrond led Rhean to the porch.

Lissal soon stepped back out holding a basket. She was also followed by Beregar and Gylla, who rubbed her eyes.

"Do you have to leave again, Lord Elrond?" Gylla asked plaintively.

"I do, Lady Gylla. My family is waiting and I am anxious to see them." He left the stallion and came over to the little girl. He picked her up and kissed her on each cheek and set her down. "You will be a good girl and help out around the house while your father gets better?" He looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes." Gylla looked down at the porch steps. "I will be good. And I will help with the chickens and the calf." She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Though I think the rooster does not like me."

Elrond's smile widened and put a hand to her hair. He turned to Beregar, who was holding his injured arm.

Elrond put a hand on the Ranger shoulder and focused on his patient. He did not feel as hot, but his spirit was still weak. "Rest, Beregar. You have done great work in your travels as a Ranger and made sacrifices. Rest now." His eyes moved to Lissal whose eyes were on the basket in her arms. "Do not be too proud to ask for help. It is right here, and willing." Elrond put a hand to the Ranger's cheek briefly. "Your fever has dropped. You are on the mend now."

Beregar stared back at the elf and slowly smiled. "Thank you for your healing, my lord. And thanks for your company."

Elrond nodded and stepped back.

Lissal hastily held out the basket, which he took.

Mistress Hastan came out, her hands wrapped in her apron. She grinned at the elf. "Whenever you are in the area again; do not hesitate to visit!"

"I will." He went to Rhean and tied the basket to the rest of his supplies and mounted. With a light tug of his reins, he turned Rhean's head toward the lane that led to the west. He lifted a hand in farewell and tapped his heels to Rhean's sides.

"Farewell!" The voices called behind him.

"Bye!" called out Gylla. "I hope you have a safe journey, _mellon_."

Elrond smiled, turned and waved to Gylla and then rode off at a brisk trot.

The evening found Elrond miles beyond Herndon town. The mountains and trees had receded to the East and what lay before him was soft, rolling fields, small declivities where creeks ran from the knees of the mountains on their way to join the river or to sink into swampy marshes. The air was thick with the smell of the golden grasses and herbs that grew everywhere there was moisture. Birds made calls from hidden nests and the occasional hind would dash across his path with two or three does.

Elrond headed to a copse of oaks strung out along a creek bed and there he made his camp for the night.

As Rhean pulled at the grass near the creek bed, Elrond looked to the evening star and smiled. He began to slowly sing Earendil's Song and thought of his father and mother.

_Soon my Naneth and Ada; I will join you._ He let his eyes drop to the last glow of the sun in the west and then let his eyes drift South.

_But I must see my Undomiel and Estel first._

With these peaceful thoughts, the elf lord composed himself for rest.

…**.to be continued…**

[Type text]


End file.
